


Of Plastic and Clay

by PeachMortem



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May (mentioned) - Freeform, Banter, But they don't actually speak, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, He's also a lot more mature here because I'm not funny, He's hard to write pls be gentle, Human Trafficking, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Its Wade Wilson What Do You Expect, Just an itty bitty bit, M/M, Mansplaining Spider-Man, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Specific Deadpool, No Specific Spider-Man, Not Beta Read, Not really important but Otto isn't evil in this and Peter works at his lab hehe, OOC Deadpool, Obligatory Eating On a Roof Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters are mentioned (mostly heroes), Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter is a doll customizer in his free time, Pre-Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Secret Identity, Texting, Wade Has to Keep a Secret, Wade Takes A Hit Job, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade finds out, White and Yellow Are Mentioned, i guess, new york loves spider-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23674354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachMortem/pseuds/PeachMortem
Summary: Wade hadn't meant to find out. Really, honestly, truly, he hadn't. All he wanted was to watch some OOAK doll making videos. He hadn't meant to find out his closest friend, Spider-Man, had a channel where he did just that. Really! He didn't mean to!***NOTE: This fic has been discontinued***
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	1. Finding Forbidden Information

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Quarantine has put me on a kick of re-watching all of Dollightful's videos (along with other doll cuztomizers) and my brain wouldn't let me forget this concept so here I am, writing it!
> 
> This isn't beta read so please point out any of my grammar mistakes!

Wade hadn't meant to find out. Really, honestly, truly, he hadn't. All he wanted to do was watch some calming videos after a particularly bad bout of White and Yellow acting up and forcing the thought he was worthless back into his mind. Customization and artistic project videos always helped. Watching people take a doll or a wad of clay and make into something of their own imagination was calming, and restored some of Wade's belief that maybe the world is okay. People are okay. Wade is okay. However, in the process, he found a channel he probably shouldn't have. 

Peter "Spider-man" Parker did doll customization videos. 

Wade hadn't noticed it at first, he was half asleep on his couch after bringing himself back from the mental stress the boxes regularly bring him. The soft, happy voice didn't register him until quarter way through the video. The merc was staring blankly at the video, a dragon version of Iron Man. The concept art was exactly what would fit: red and gold, a UV gel glowing blue stone in place of the arc reactor, scales looking like mech armour, along with the plan of aluminum from soda pop cans being used make a mask for the dragon that replicated Iron Man's suit. Well thought out, detail specific, and definitely going to end up gorgeous, if the other thumbnails of Webbed Customs videos were anything to go by. Currently, the customizer was in the process of shrinking the head so the mask that was going to be placed on top wasn't freakishly large. 

_"Alrighty, next step! I'm going to take a jar full of acetone and place the head inside. The acetone will soak up and enlarge the head, but after a day of drying it'll shrink down to the perfect size! Also, sorry for the bag of take-out in the background. I started filming this process right after coming home from a hang-out session with a close friend of mine and completely forgot to put away leftovers I had. Embarrassing, I know."_

A small laugh followed the words, and something clicked in Wade's brain. He knew that laugh. He knew that laugh very well. He heard that laugh nearly every day when sitting on a roof after beating the shit out of baddies for hours and eating some grub to re-energize. That was the laugh of one particular spider hero trying not to show how amused he truly was by one of the merc's dumb jokes. That was the laugh of certain someone holding back the fact he want to cackle at someone's, even his own, words. 

_Oh fuck._

Wade suddenly felt wide awake, sitting up and pulling his phone closer to his face so he could watch in rapt attention. This was Spidey? He'd never been in Peter's house for privacy reasons, but he'd been told his room was a mess because of how many things he'd held in there. Wasn't unbelievable his desk was also his art space. 

So, Wade sat and watching the whole video, desperately trying to process the fact that the adorable twink he hung out with on a regular basis could delicately turn a Monster High doll into a dragon that replicates the aura of whichever superhero he chooses. The end product was gorgeous, and, as much as Deadpool despised the tin man, Peter made him look badass and likable. Throughout the video, other than the step-to-step run through of what he's doing, Peter talks about the fact that Iron Man was his inspiration as a kid, but slowly grew out of it when he realized who Tony Stark actually was and the fact that the metal hero was pretty capitalistic and acted as if he could throw money at all his problems. He still refers to Stark as his reason for getting into chemistry and physics, and talks about the fact he can still credit Stark for being his idol as a child but criticize him as an adult because the man _does_ have major faults. Wade, admittedly, was super surprised by the maturity he spoke about Iron Man without throwing off the vibes of the video. Especially since he'd always had the idea that Peter loved Iron Man because he constantly mentioned him as inspiration for his newest projects. Huh. The more you know. 

Wade watched all of his other videos for the rest of the night. Black Widow, Hulk, Doctor Strange, Thor, Scarlet Witch, and Daredevil were all the other dragons he had done. It was a relatively new series, only going on for a few months, and in each video Peter revealed small tidbits about himself. He was a physics major in university and now worked in a bio lab, he does multiple doll projects at once so he can get the videos out in a timely manner, and that he had wildly varying opinions on each and every hero he did a video on. He never revealed or hinted at being a hero himself, and Wade was sure that careful script writing was the answer for that, but he spoke about each hero like he knew more than the average person but wasn't personal with them. 

Before Wade realized it, he'd spent hours watching each video in awe of Spidey's skill and ability to make these videos when he worked a full time job _and_ was a superhero in his free time. The merc also learned that he did video's of him tinkering with various items, like restoring an old Game Boy's hardware, and just talked as a form of background noise for his viewers. 

Soon after, he'd found Webbed Customs Instagram account. Peter called himself "Webber" and never posted pictures with his full face, usually having a face mask on and only showing his eyes and hair. He was diligent with what he'd shown of himself, what information about himself he would give out to the public. It almost felt wrong that Wade knew about the channel, but he couldn't find himself to stop and move on. Instead, Wade made a new email to follow Peter's accounts on. Maybe it was a little creepy, but this is Deadpool. Plus, he genuinely liked Peter's channel and the stuff he did! He just didn't think Peter would like knowing that his team-up partner knew about his doll channel. 

That night, Wade passed out on his dingy old couch to the soft and familiar voice of Peter rambling about a new bakery he found and their amazing brioche while fixing up his old Keurig coffee maker.


	2. Holding It In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a gigantic mess because I wrote the majority of it between midnight and 3am so I hope you enjoy the rambling of a deranged dumbass!
> 
> Also, I mansplain my headcanons of Spider-Man in this

Deadpool was having a rough time keeping his mouth shut about his nighttime discovery. He's the merc with a mouth for a reason! You can't just expect a man who talks endlessly and makes jokes to distract his brain from existence to suddenly shut up when he runs out of the normal topics to talk about. Patrol with the one and only Spider-man was a struggle after their initial batch of stopping petty robberies and alleyway assaults. He was running out of Golden Girls episodes to talk about and resorted to talking about the use of laugh tracks and why they died out (a topic he's sure he's talked about before), just to stop himself from imagining what Peter's bedroom looked like filled with custom dolls. The moment Wade got the chance to, he suggested getting some street food, hoping that stuffing his mouth would give him the chance to think up something to continue on the day. Making witty quips and sick burns while beating ass is easy, having a conversation with someone you just found a secret about isn't. Luckily, Spidey agreed and they grabbed churros and quesadilla's, Peter not being in the mood to eat burritos for the fifth time that week. 

Peter webbed up to the roof of an apartment building and Wade followed by climbing up the emergency exit ladder. They sat in comfortable silence as they rationed out the food, a bag of quesadillas each and a single bag of churros with caramel and chocolate sauce to share. 

Wade could feel Peter staring at him in confusion when Wade didn't immediately start talking about whichever topic popped into mind, his spidey lenses always gave him away. The merc ignored it, mask rolled up to his nose to scarf down a quesadilla and trying his best to seem busy with eating. Peter wasn't buying it, but he had a moment while the spider did the same with his mask and joined in on the eating. Only after Peter finished his own quesadilla did he speak. 

"You alright, DP?" Whelp fuck. Wade could feel the concerned expression that the other man had. 

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be, Spidey-poo?" The merc forced out a laugh, grinning as convincingly as he could at Peter. The hero shrugged and reached for a churro. 

Peter dipped the churro in caramel sauce and took a bite, turning his face away to idly watch the streets, giving Wade time to reveal whatever he wanted to. "You're not talkative today.. And that usually means something happened, or you got a job and don't want to tell me because I'll try to stop you from doing it."

He really couldn't get anything past Spidey, could he? Always seemed to know whenever his mood changed into unpleasant territory, and would stop Deadpool in his tracks before he could get self deprecating in his jokes and frame his self hatred as humorous. Peter was far too kind, and Wade still didn't truly know why he stuck around a mercenary with a bad past and a million enemies. 

"Damn, Pete, stop seeing through me like I'm glass! I feel naked when you call me out like that," He tried to laugh, but it was weak, "Just... Had a bad night. Yellow and White weren't the kindest, and I'm still working back up I guess. Sorry if I threw off your groove." Not a lie, but also not the complete truth.

He could see Spidey nodding along quietly, waiting a moment to see if Wade would go on, and when he didn't, he spoke. "You have nothing to apologize for, DP. You had a bad night, you have every right to not be your usual self." There was a soft smile on Pete's lips, all too understanding. "I'm not gonna blame you for being quiet if your brain is too loud. Sometimes we need breaks. If you ever just... need to stay home and not do something high stress like taking care of the city, tell me, I'm not gonna fault you for taking care of yourself." The hero brushed the sugar crystals from his gloves and leaned over to pat Deadpool's shoulder gently. Wade hated how much he wanted to spill right then, right there. But they'd just have a soft moment and ruining it by revealing that he knew Peter's guilty pleasure would definitely get his ass kicked from any future team-ups. 

"Awe jeez, Petey-pie, if you keep being so nice I'll have to assume you have a crush on me!" Wade joked, being able to get a genuine grin in there. With the split second dilation of Spider-man's lenses and the scoff he gets in response, Wade feels like he can just relax. He can keep a secret, he's done it all his life. But... those secrets were always to protect others from himself, not a dumb realization he found his friends YouTube channel. Oh fuck, he's going to start slipping. Quickly, he grabs another quesadilla and takes large bites, focusing on the cheesy taste filling his mouth and hoping that White and Yellow didn't grow up from the low whisper he's taught himself to ignore. 

He's pretty sure Peter noticed his mood drop a little more, because seconds later he's handing Deadpool two of his quesadilla's. "Here, you could use it more than me right now. Eating your emotions away is my go-to." Wade takes them, hating how warm his chest feels. It wasn't a secret that he had an actual crush on Peter, he had crushes on most people, but it felt extra special with Spider-man because Peter was the only one who ever took time to actually get to know him. 

"Hey, Wade, wanna hear about what I was like when I first became Spider-man? I have plenty of stories about getting my ass kicked and crushing soda cans in my hands because I couldn't control my powers! I don't mind taking over as the talker today." 

"If I knew being sad would get me some sweet Spidey backstory I'd be depressed more often! Tell me all the juicy deets about hatchling Petey!" "Baby spiders are called spiderlings not hatchlings-" "Hush! Just tell me about how you got your ass kicked." 

He felt the light pressure of having his jaw flicked half-assedly by Peter, but they both shifted into more comfortable positions to eat and for Pete to talk. 

"Alright, so, I literally woke up with the powers when I was sixteen and I didn't do anything right. The moment I learned I could lift a car and crush a brick with just my hands I went out into the streets in a crappy hand-made mask and some gym clothes that covered my skin and I immediately got my ass kicked while trying to stop some pick pocket. I _did_ get the guy to stop, so it was worth it in the end, but I paid the price of not practicing with broken fingers." The hero took a few bites of his quesadilla before continuing. "My powers gave me a kick to be righteous as hell, thinking I could save everybody in the way I couldn't save my uncle. I wanted so badly to just start taking down the bad-guys, but my body wasn't ready for it and I wasn't used to web-slinging. It took me getting shot by a robber to realize that I needed to train because my spidey-sense wouldn't automatically save me."

"Wait- What does your tingle do then?" Deadpool cut him off from continuing. 

"Don't call it a tingle! My senses are precognitive, which means that I can kind of feel unusual things coming on in the future. Say... You plan to throw a knife right between my eyes; my spidey-sense would warn me in advance of it happening and a few seconds before you would actually throw the knife my senses would go wild and I would be able to move out of the way. It's hard to explain, really." 

Wade hummed in understanding, waving his hand to let his favourite twink continue. 

"God, I rarely get to talk about this stuff. Like, one person know my hero identity other than you and that's it. It's weird talking about hero powers with someone who understands what's going on in the grand scheme of things." Peter almost sounded awed that he could actually talk freely about himself, and Wade wondered how long he'd kept stuff like this to himself. 

"Anyways, uh- I got a second job and saved up to get a gym membership. I'm extremely lucky my aunt forced me into gymnastics as a kid, because it made it so much easier to maneuver around. I bulked up, took up self defense and martial arts classes, my friend enrolled me in dance classes with her too so... I did a lot to get where I am, but those were all basic fighting stuff. I used my highschool's science room to manufacture synthetic webs, and got my aunt to teach me how to sew. Hell, I even made my own devices to put my web fluid into so I could keep my hands mostly free while swinging! I did so many things and went head first into learning the limits of my powers and how to control everything..." The spider spoke fast but Wade picked it up, more than used to listening to himself ramble about his passion in the emptiness of whichever safehouse he chooses. 

Wade crumpled the brown, grease stained paper bag and set it aside to be thrown out later. "Your webs aren't real? I totally thought web fluid was you just making jokes about needing to rest!" 

"I can make my own natural webs from glands in my wrists, but they dehydrate me really fast and are super weak since they're not meant to do anything high stress like swing from buildings." Peter holds out his wrist, showing off what looked like a bracelet with a lead into a button on his palm. He tapped the button twice in superhuman speed, and Wade watched and a string of web shot out. "A lot of the powers you see are amped up by the design of my suits. My hands and feet can stick to things, but my suit makes it so I don't fall off of the side of a building because my power doesn't allow me to hold up my own body weight for more than a few minutes." He explained softly, pulling his glove off and tugging down a bit of his sleeve to reveal a small hole at the base of his wrist, shooting out a web. It was visibly weaker, being thinner and nearly transparent. "I could never be as safe and powerful as I am today if I didn't work as hard as I did, or take the job at a science lab that focused on advanced prosthesis."

He slipped his glove back on and reached for a churro. "To this day I'm still surprised that citizens see me as a real hero because the moment I take off this suit, I look like a generic dude who blends right into the crowd. So many see me as a savior and I refuse to have power get to my head and take my influence on people for granted. I'm grateful for being able to save so many people, to lead people into being heroes in their own little ways..." Spider-man's voice broke slightly, and he sniffed. "I'm getting emotional now.. I just love what I get to do. Breaking bones, having a million enemies, and risking my life every day is so worth it. I can't save everyone, and It took me a long time to learn that, but doing small things can save big crowds. I got really depressed during my second year of Spider-manning because I couldn't reform the guys I took down, and it felt wrong to just throw them in jail without help but I had to sacrifice the humanity of one person to save the humanity of regular people as much as I hated it." 

Wade tugged down his mask, moved the churro bag out from in between them, and pulled Peter into his side. The brunette didn't fight it, leaning into Deadpool's side with a sigh. 

"Some days I want to quit because I can't save the villains I fight. Most of them are just mentally ill or have been fucked over by capitalism, maybe both, and I can't help without revealing who I am outside of the costume. I can't put my loved ones at risk, so I don't do it." Peter grabbed a handful of napkins that came along with their food and shoved the under his mask to dry his eyes. "I started seeing a therapist that Bruce Banner had recommended to me because he'd seen how I was struggling, and it really helped. I got past my teenage wishes to save absolutely everyone. Reality hit me like a brick to the face, I lost my innocence and went from dumb crimes to watching people die before my eyes. I stopped being delicate with assholes and started throwing them onto concrete and I often have to ask myself if I'm turning brutal but... In the end I'm doing my job. I can't be nice all the time, I have to be rough and knock out baddies if I want to save the majority. I... I don't know. I love being Spiderman, and I worked hard to where I am, but it still plagues my brain that life can't be perfect."

Wade squeezes him closer for a brief second. He couldn't understand truly how Peter felt, he'd spent his life killing people for revenge or for money and never had people rely on him other than Vanessa and that ended horribly. But, he knew how it felt to not be able to handle the stress of existing in the way they do. 

"You do good Spidey. You're pretty much the whole reason I no longer go on coked up murder rampages just because I got bored. I'm still taking job but you at least understand why I do them, and don't just treat me like some bomb about to explode at any moment. New York loves you, rightfully so. Nearly everyone loves you, and the people who don't are purposefully ignorant to the truth and are the type of assholes who only ever see the negatives. You don't back down from challenges, but you're not reckless with them either. I looked up to you for a few years before I met you. And let me tell you Petey, you are the best thing in New York and worth every minute of being here." 

Safe to say, Wade had completely forgotten about the doll fiasco. He was too enraptured by getting to know Peter, not only as a person, but as a hero. Made him feel special. 

They were silent for a few minutes before having to pull away in order to continue with patrol. The unfinished bag of churros left on the roof for Spider-man to grab before he goes home. For the remaining hours before nightfall it felt distinctly different between them, like they were on the same wavelength completely now instead of being slightly off. The quips to each other between punching criminals felt warm and they laughed twice as hard when walking out of alleyways. They'd seeped into each others space and it felt like it was a puzzle piece fitting into place.

It was nearly midnight before they finished, going back to the roof of their deep talk so Peter could retrieve the bag of unfinished food and return home. Right before Wade took his leave and hopping off the ledge into a dumpster to clamber home, his wrist was grabbed by a red gloved hand. He looked over his shoulder to see Spider-man pulling his mask off and giving a small, genuine smile to the older man. 

"Thank you Wade. It means a lot that you said what you did earlier." 

"Any time, Petey-pie. Any time." 

...

It wasn't until Wade got home did he notice that he'd held it together and didn't spill. Okay, maybe it'd be easier to hold a secret then he thought. Who was he kidding, it's so easy to just avoid the truth and keep shit to yourself. He just had to disconnect Peter from Webber and get used to it, no big deal. He could appreciate Webbed Customs for his hard work on making amazing dolls and leave it at that. It didn't matter that he'd learned that Peter's aunt had taught him to sew so he could make his hero suit and now uses that skill to make doll clothing. It didn't matter that he took up a biophysics job that dealt with making prosthesis and it led to him being able to make delicate circuits to light up parts of a doll. It didn't matter his friend was incredibly skilled in science, crime fighting, and crafting.

It didn't matter. 

Wade slumped himself into his couch, turning on Golden Girls and willed himself to get to sleep without the aid of a gun.


	3. A Hit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a week and I just finished this chapter! I was hoping to get it in sooner, but I ran out of writing energy and needed a small break. Next chapter should be posted before the end of next week!
> 
> Also, very sorry if this fic has odd pacing or sounds stilted in any way. It's my first time writing a fic with multiple chapters and I'm feeling out how to write this type of stuff.

Okie dokie, Wade definitely didn't know how to deal with himself. 

He tried, he really tried to act like a normal person around Peter whenever he came over to Wade's house to hang-out, or when they went of patrol. But there would come a point where the two would calm down from challenging each other in Mario Kart or sit on a roof for food and Wade would suddenly be reminded by the sound of Peter's laugh of what he had found that one night. It had gotten to the point of the brunette asking Wade if he needed a break from patrolling to stay home for a few days and recuperate. He'd denied anything was wrong and it was just Yellow and White saying dumb shit, but he could tell that he wasn't convincing enough. Ironic, for someone who used to lie his way through absolutely everything. 

In order to combat his very obvious offset mindset, he stopped by Sister Margaret's and took up a large scale job that would keep him away from Peter for the minimum of a week. The night he told Peter of his plans, he'd done his regular routine of trying to stop Wade from going because "You can stop the bad guys without murder". In the end, after Wade had explained that it was to end a child trafficking ring that'd been operating for years unnoticed and Wade wasn't going to pass up saving all the kids he could, Peter relented. All he'd asked was that Wade would keep as safe as he could, and would text Peter every day just so he knew that Wade was doing well. Easy enough, Wade texted him daily anyways. 

He left the next day and hopped ship to Taiwan to stalk out a trafficking ring and jump at the perfect moment. He was supposed to be joined by some other merc, but she said she was showing up only when Wade had pinned down the base of the filthy traffickers. He'd packed all the required weaponry and snacks, and set up his stake-out base. Someone had tipped off where the base was likely to be so Wade sat atop a roof for hours each day, on a thick blanket with piles of snacks and things to fuck around with as he sat and watched the run down building for any sign of suspicious activity. 

The downside to all of his free time in between watching the building was he constantly thinking about Peter. Not uncommon, he was always thinking about the cutie, but it was worse. He'd played Webbed Customs videos over and over, scenarios of if Peter ever found out who he was playing over and over in his head. He knew that Spidey wasn't a particularly hateful person, but he's seen the shorter man truly angry and it rivaled Weasel's shouting whenever Wade showed up the Margaret's and got himself killed inside the establishment. He didn't know what he would do if Peter hated him, he was pretty much the only true friend Wade had gotten in years. But Peter probably would just feel betrayed on a low level... Not mad, but disappointed. Like an elementary school teacher. 

Turned out, going through Webbed Customs Instagram on a daily basis was pretty enjoyable. ~~Peter~~ Webber always posted stories about mundane daily things, but some hours would be snapshots of in-progress projects. There'd even been a post of concept sketches for a Hawkeye dragon, feathered but sleek. Wade had voted for the design he'd enjoyed the most, as had countless of other followers. He was sure his throwaway account, LovesickMerc, wouldn't be noticed as anything other than some edgy teen with a bad name. He'd been in a mood when he named the account, leave the poor dumbass alone. 

Said dumbass also had gotten cocky enough to comment on some of his videos: Complimenting the skill and patience of using pastels to recolour all of Scarlet Witches body instead of airbrushing the doll like his usual plans were, asking if Webber would do more body mods when it came to shape and size of the dolls instead of majority of them being skinny to kingdom come as per the original dolls mold, and praising him for seeing the faults in Iron Man instead of being blinded by his childhood fascination and being a blind follower. 

He'd gotten into the habit of texting non-stop with Peter all while checking Insta for any updates from Webber, as if they weren't the same person. It was easier to act normal over text, not having to school his tone and having ample time to calculate his replies when his mind was particularly fogged up with millions of thoughts under the guise of being distracted with some activity. Peter was understanding, and had his own periods of going AFK because of work, patrol, or whatever else he was choosing to do in daily life. Petey had taken to sending pictures of his daily life to Wade, like whatever street food he got during patrol, or a blurry picture of himself in his lab coat working on something and trying not to get caught by his boss, Otto, with his phone out. 

**Papa Pool:** ough peteyyyy im so bored w/o u!! stayin on a roof all day is ruff :<

 **Nerd McGee:** Jeez Wade, if you're so bored maybe drop the mission?

 **Papa Pool:** nice try baby boy but dat aint gonna happen!!! i gotta trafficking ring 2 take down 

**Papa Pool:** and even a cutie patootie like u isnt gonna stop me from doin it 

**Nerd McGee:** Worth a try :)

 **Papa Pool:** hey!!!!! ur using da emotes like me!!! im gon fall in love if u keep dat up pete

 **Nerd McGee:** They're cute, thought I'd give it a try

 **Nerd McGee:** ... Did I do well?

 **Papa Pool:** r u asking me if u used emotes right????? waugh peeeeetteeeeyyy ur so cute!!!!! and yes u did use it right,,, daddy is v v proud of u 

**Nerd McGee:** I'll block you if you call yourself daddy again

 **Papa Pool:** no u wont >:3c

 **Nerd McGee:** Yes I will, don't test me DP 

**Papa Pool** : no u wont!!!!!! u love me 2 much 

**Nerd McGee:** No comment

 **Papa Pool:** AHA!!!!!!!!! UR NOT DENYING IT!!!!!!

 **Nerd McGee:** What, did you expect me to say I hated you? You know that's not true

 **Nerd McGee:** Shoot, hold on DP, Doc needs me 

**Papa Pool:** tis chill petez! take ur time i aint goin anywhere <3 

Wade set his phone down, knowing he'd hear the ping of Peter notifying when he got back from whatever task Otto had given him. The merc sighed softly to himself, eyes training back on the building ahead of him before turning to the camera set up to record every second in case Wade moved away from his scout spot for whatever reason. 

Mercenary work used to feel so fun for Deadpool, a chance to let loose and fuck up a bunch of assholes who don't deserve the life they live. Now, sitting on the roof waiting for someone to come in or out, Wade feels empty. Patrolling sounded more fun to him, even thought he wasn't allowed to maim anyone. Rubber bullets in the guns, bantering back and forth with Spidey, and eating whatever the hell is closest to them at the time. He'd enjoyed the action and death that came with being a merc, and endured the slow parts just so he could feel the rush of adrenaline when he lifted a gun to someones head or press a knife to a neck. With Spidey, though, there wasn't a down moment, because even when there isn't a fight to pick he had someone who would talk to him without judging him for saying something out of the blue. Goddamnit. He shouldn't have taken the job, even if it was to take a hit on some shit-slices that think they can lay their hands on children. Kids were off limits, that's the one rule that Deadpool always had his whole life. 

Before he could get into his own head and revert back into letting White and Yellow take over his primary thought process, a ping sounded from his phone. Wade scrambled to grab his phone, feeling like Peter was a blessing. He unlocked it and.. Oh, Peter wasn't texting him. 

It was a reply to a few of his comments... By Webbed Customs. 

Deadpool flopped into the blanket on the roof, rolling onto his stomach to focus on his new task. Now he knew that Petey was actually just checking his social medias instead of helping Otto- or maybe he just finished helping and got a small break and thought to check his side account first. It didn't really matter in the end did it? It wasn't like Wade was offended that Peter wanted to look at his socials instead of talking for a few minutes, it wasn't an insult to who he is as a person, even he needs a break from himself sometimes. 

Deadpool clicked onto YouTube, looking at his notifications to see the reply he'd gotten. 

_Lovesick Merc: woah, sick custom work!! do you think youll ever do more sculpting on the dolls to get different body types??? like making chubby characters instead of sticking with the regular, super skinny body molds of the company. i think[...]_

**Webbed Customs: I'm glad you enjoyed the vid!! And yes! I'm currently working on a secret and personal project doll ;) and it needs bulking up, so it's great practice for different body types! Hopefully I get the personal project done soon, since I'll be posting the video on it's creation once it's done!**

Personal project? Probably making Captain America and needed to buff up his arms and torso, dude was build like a fucking brick-shithouse. He probably kept Cap as a secret because he's one of Peter's favourites and just wanted to go by his design and not have to have his fans dictate what's going on, especially since they were deciding Hawkeye's dragon appearance already. No biggie. If anyone got pissed at him for keeping a project secret Wade was pretty sure he'd turn into a whiteknight in a moment without shame. Well, maybe a little shame. But Petey doesn't know the account belongs to the Merc, and he planned to keep it that way. 

Sitting back up at the sound of a smash in the streets, Deadpool scrambled too the ledge of the building. Right by the building a cargo truck had stopped, two garbage bins toppled over form being recklessly hit by the backed up vehicle. Two workers hopped out of the front and unlatched the cargo door, pushing it up to climb inside. With the emptiness of the poor neighbourhood as their cover, Deadpool watched two unconscious. young girls get dragged out from the truck and into the building Wade had been watching for days. 

Bingo, baby. 

He was quick to text his merc partner, setting up a bust as soon as they could. Though first they'd need some layout info from Weasel's connections. He hated having to wait to get in, he already wanted to hop from the roof and bust in with weaponry of all sorts to deliciously take down some predatory assholes. 

...

In the end it took over two weeks to finish up their job. But it ended with Wade getting to torture some wrinkled old dickbags until they were coughing up blood. He didn't tell Pete any gory details, just a quick text afterwards that'd his mission was finished and he'd be returning back to New York soon. Peter was excited to have him back for patrols and weekly Mario Kart sessions of Wade getting his ass kicked when they play Rainbow Road, and the merc was equally as ecstatic to be back. He'd managed to disconnect Peter form Webber somewhat, and he could go throughout the day without going mad with seeing Webber post online knowing that it's secretly Peter. It was there, in the back of his mind, but he was getting better at treating Peter like he always did. 

Since Wade was no longer stuck on a roof, he could comfortably get in a hotel with a comfy enough bed and a shower. Relaxation was what he truly needed after the stress of waiting to attack, and dealing with the aftermath of getting the trafficked children into somewhere safe where they didn't need to sell their bodies to survive. A decently thick blanket and a worn in mattress felt like heaven to the scarred man, and he spent the final night in Taiwan eating whatever he wanted and letting YouTube autoplay dictate what videos he watches before passing out. 

Getting back to NY the next day was boring but he'd gotten his pay from Weasel before dipping back to his safehouse. He told Peter he was back around 3 a.m., but needed a day or so off from being around people so he could just nap and relish in eating a tonne of cheap burritos to the low hum of videos playing on his phone. 

And boy, did Wade ever need that day off without seeing anyone.


	4. whoops

So uh,,, y'all know how I said I was gonna try and post another chapter within a week? Turns out I fuckin' LIED and I feel bad about it. 

Anyways, I'm probably not gonna finish this fic anytime soon. Quarantine gave me a boost of writing ability but now I'm just drained and depression has been kicking my ass hard, so... This probably won't be updating for a long while. Sorry if I disappointed any of you. I'm kinda disappointed in myself, since was the first ever multi-chapter fic I've ever done, but I didn't want to force myself to write a chapter and have it be shitty and incredibly underwhelming. I definitely want to finish this at some point, but for now this'll be put on hold until I can get my inspo back and running.


End file.
